Dirty Little Girl
by HiImGidget
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends with special benefits, and our favorite group of friends are ready for the best summer of their lives. That is until real life intervenes. AH/Cannon. *Full Summary Inside!* Currently on hold
1. Prologue:Dirty Little Girl

**Hello there and welcome to my new story! :)**

**As I've said in the past couple of posts of ABL I have started working on a new story, and it completely different from _A Better Life_. There's drama, sex, drinking, etc etc. So you are being warned now if you do not like that type of stuff do NOT read this story. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Ok. so this story is loosely based on a song called "Dirty Little Girl" by Burn Halo(Go check them out if you haven't heard them. Great band!). The idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I've just recently sat down and wrote out the idea and worked through the kinks. I am really very excited to share it with you guys so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**As always pictures can found on my website(Link to that on my Ffn profile).**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: The oh so amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the beautiful bunch. I just like to play with them. :) **

**

* * *

****FULL SUMMARY: Edward and Bella are best friends with special benefits, and our favorite group of friends is ready for the best summer of their lives. That is until real life intervenes. Drinking, Sex, some drug use, drama, love, happiness, anger, sadness, hate, miracles, tragedies, death, the six experience it all. What was supposed to be the best times of their life turns into the worse.**

**Bella Swan-22**

**Edward Cullen-22**

**Alice Cullen-21**

**Jasper Whitlock-23**

**Emmett McCarty-23**

**Rosalie Hale-22**

**Carlisle Cullen-47**

**Esme-44**

**Charlie Swan-47**

**Renee Swan-42**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV**

It was suppose to be the greatest summer of our lives.

Most of us hadn't seen each other in almost a year and planned a few months before it all happened to get together for the summer and do what we use to.

Emmett and Rosalie were in California going to school, Jasper and Alice in New York, while Bella and I stayed in Seattle.

You see we're best friends, lovers, family.

Emmett McCarty, my older cousin met Rosalie when we were kids and they were pretty much the "it" couple from toddlers to now.

The same with Jasper and Alice, Alice being my little sister and Jasper, Rose's cousin met when Jasper moved to Seattle in grade school. The moment Alice set her eyes on him it was a done deal.

My Bella and I...things weren't that easy for us.

Our parents were best friends, and we had been attached at the hip from as far back as I could remember.

I was adopted right after I was born and never knew my real parents, but I see Esme and Carlisle as my real parents. They are the ones who raised, cared, and loved for me after all.

Anyway, back to Bella and I.

We had always been close. The closest out of our little group really. We did everything together. My first word was Bell, Bella's first word was Ed. But besides being best friends we were also fuck buddies. It first happened right after my 17th birthday that we lost our virginities to each other and after that there was no stopping us. Bella's the only person I've ever slept with and I'm the only one she's ever slept with. We're not together or anything like that. It's complicated really. Because if you didn't know us you probably would think we were together. We hold hands, kiss, cuddle, all that good shit, but we've never came out and actually said we're together. The girls no that I'm not available so to speak and the guys are the same way with Bella. And even though we weren't "officially" together things were great. We were happy. Life was amazing and nothing could tear us apart...That is until it all happened, and I fucked it all up because I'm a stupid selfish asshole who wasn't there when she needed me the most, and doesn't think before he reacts.

* * *

Am I in love with Bella Swan? Beyond fucking belief. Realized it at the age of 20. Does Bella know this? No. Does she love me back? Doesn't seem to, but it's ok because she's MY dirty little girl and that's all I need.

_Oh yeah  
Dirty little girl don't care about her reputation  
She goes hard, moves fast and she's never gonna turn around  
She's a party on the road and you never need an invitation  
So come on in cause she's never gonna turn you down_

_She's a drug that I need  
Tell me why should I leave?  
She's no angel but she's saving me_

_Hey, she'll give it up for free  
Yeah, she's only out to please  
She don't love me but I don't seem to mind  
Way, to take another ride before I have to say goodbye  
Yeah, its a crazy world but I'm in love with a dirty little girl_

_Waking up alone now its time to feed my addiction  
Don't ask, don't tell, don't wanna know where you been  
Call her up, call her over for a little bit of satisfaction  
Do her once, do her twice, now you know I wanna do her again_

_She's a drug that I need  
Tell me why should I leave?  
She's no angel but she's saving me_

_Hey, she'll give it up for free  
Yeah, she's only out to please  
She don't love me but I don't seem to mind  
Way, to take another ride before I have to say goodbye  
Yeah, its a crazy world but I'm in love with a dirty little girl_

_A dirty little girl  
Never have to find  
Gets me every time_

_Hey, she'll give it up for free  
Yeah, she's only out to please  
She don't love me but I don't seem to mind (Dirty little girl!)  
Way, to take another ride before I have to say goodbye  
Yeah, its a crazy world but I'm in love with a dirty little girl_**  
Dirty Little Girl-Burn Halo**

* * *

**And there's your sneak peak, sucky ass preface thingie, whatever you wanna call it.**

**What do you guys think? Is it something you think you'd wanna hear more from?(I sure hope so cause I have chapters in the works. Haha) I know there are a lot of unanswered questions, but time will tell. I promise. :)**

**Review and let me know your thoughts so far!!! **

**Love,**

**Gidget**


	2. All Summer Long

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts/and or favorite adding! I'm glad to see you all like the idea of this story so far. I just hope it stays that way :)**

**I don't really have much to say at the moment so we'll just move on to the chapter.**

**Song used in this chapter is "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock.**

**DISCLAIMER:Stephanie Meyer owns all our favorite six. I just like to play with them and make them do things they wouldn't normally. Hehe. **

**

* * *

****Edward's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head." The sexy voice whispered while it's owner trailed kisses down my neck to my chest.

This had been going on for the past twenty minutes and it was to good too stop just yet.

I was waiting for the moment where she got annoyed just like I knew she would.

"Edward you ass, I know you're awake. You're smiling like an idiot." Bella huffed smacking my chest.

_Did I call it or what?_

"Owww, that hurt ya know." I laughed rubbing the spot she smacked and opened my eyes.

"Good I'm glad. Now get up everyone will be here soon!" She shouted jumping out of bed getting dressed.  
"Aw, do you have too?" I whined leaning up on my elbows. I hated when she covered her beautiful body and the tattoos that were on it. Her ribcage piece was one of my favorites. Sexiest fucking thing in the world...Along with the guns she had on her lower stomach. I really need to stop before I ended grabbing her taking her again. Although it wouldn't be the first time our friends have walked in on us.

_Ah, good times._

Bella turned around quirking an eyebrow.

"Not unless you want Jazz and Emmett to see me naked." She smirked.

"Get dressed." I demanded and she laughed putting her shirt on the rest of the way.

"Hurry up. I'll meet you downstairs." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Sighing I flopped back down on the bed rubbing my eyes.

Our best friends were coming in today. We hadn't seen Alice and Jasper in almost a year, and Emmett and Rosalie in 7 months. We were all on summer break from school and planned months ago that we would spend the summer together at my parents' house since they and Bella's parents had gone away for the summer. We haven't partied together since the summer after our high school graduation. It was definitely time to make up for that, and we were going to do just that this summer.

"Edward Anthony get your ass out of that bed now!" Bella screamed upstairs and I groaned rolling out of my bed.

I swear she's worse than my mother sometimes. Always screaming at me to do something. Word of advice to all you guys out there. Never move in with a girl, it's hell.

Grabbing my clothes off the floor and I threw them on before heading into the bathroom to take care of business and then headed downstairs.

"Happy now?" I asked sitting down at island counter that was in the kitchen.

"Yes thank you." Bella smiled going back to what ever she was eating.  
"There's coffee over there. I know you need it."  
"You were the ones who kept us up all night." I smirked getting up heading towards the coffee pot.

"Oh really? And was I the one who woke me up 4 hours ago?"

"Ok so I am the blame for some of it. But so are you."

"Are you complaining?"  
"Hell no."  
"Didn't think so." She smiled feeding me a bite of her cereal when I sat down next to her.

"When are they going to be here?"

"Jasper and Alice just met up with Em and Rose at the airport'. Ali said they'll be here in about 20 minutes..that was 10 minutes ago."

I nodded and we continued to talk while sharing Bella's cereal.

I guess I should explain mine and Bella's relationship...or try too anyway. It's really complicated, we don't even really understand it. It just is. We're best friends, have been since we were babies. We aren't "together" so too speak but we aren't available to other people either. We have sex with each other...a lot, and I may have developed some...Love like feelings for Bella along the way but she didn't know that. She wasn't that type of girl. But I was happy with what I had. We fought just like we were a normal couple, only maybe a bit more at times it depends on if we're drunk or not, held hands, cuddled, all that good shit. But what we have with each other is all we need. Which is why we got the tattoos that we did. I got a B on my right thumb for Bella and she has an E on her left thumb for Edward and when we hold hands it comes together to spell "BE". Which is something we always saying about our little relationship. We just simply BE, doesn't really make since to others, but it does to us. We know that no matter what happens, we will always be in each others lives. Whether as best friends, or fuck buddies with a fucked up relationship, we'll always be Bella and Edward.

I was putting the bowl and our coffee cups in the sink when I heard someone laying on their horn while coming up the drive.

Bella squealed grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the kitchen to the door.

"Bella!!!" Alice and Rosalie both screamed hanging out the windows of Emmett's hummer.

Rosalie and Emmett had drove to Seattle from California and met up with Alice and Jasper at the airport who were coming from New York.

I smiled at the sight of my best friends and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Ready for the best summer ever?" I whispered in her ear.

Smiling she looked back at me.

"You better fucking know it." She smirked pressing a kiss to my lips and then ran out of my arms towards the hummer that was now parked throwing open the back door.

"What the fuck is up bro?" Emmett's loud booming voice echoed through the air as I made my way over to him and Jasper when they were out of the Hummer.

"You ready for this shit?" Jasper smirked giving me the "dude hug"

"Haha you know it. Partying here just isn't the same with out you guys." I laughed hugging Emmett.

"Booze is in the back, weed is in the duffel bags." Emmett said thrusting him thumb towards the Hummer.

I chuckled. "You two are already baked."

They just grinned and I shook my head.

"See you finally finished the sleeves dude, they look awesome." Jasper commented pointing towards my arms.

"Ha, yea. Just finished it up last month. Hard to believe it started out with the Phantom tattoo when I was 16." I nodded pointing to my Phantom of The Opera mask I had on my right forearm with "Let the dream begin" in script underneath it. We stood there talking for a little while longer, Emmett and Jasper showing me some of the new tattoos they had gotten. I had gotten my first one at 16 and after that I was I hooked. I took Bella to get her first, the E on her thumb when she was 17, and much like me after that she was hooked. Thank god our parents were cool though and didn't freak out. They never really freaked out over anything we did. Along as no one got hurt or killed we were cool. I loved it, we all did.

After a while we looked over at the girls who were talking too fast for us to understand.

"It's good to see you too little sister!" I shouted to my pixie like sister Alice and she looked over smiling at me.

"Hello big brother!" She chirped skipping over to me throwing her tiny arms around me.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too little one." I replied and we broke apart to see Bella and Rosalie had made their way over to us.

We all stood around talking outside for a good twenty minutes before finally heading inside after Emmett declared it was party time.

And so our summer began.

- - - -

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
**Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between**  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan_

_**Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where**  
We didn't have no internet  
**But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair**_

_**And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
****Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long**_

_**Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll**_

_**While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long**_

_**Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along**  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

- - - -

**Bella's POV**

It had been a few hours since the gang had arrived and we all decided to head over to my place since I had a lake as my back yard. My dad was a big time fisher and finally got his dream a couple years back when we moved to the home they have now with the lake. It wasn't that far from Edward's so we all piled into Emmett's hummer and headed over.

"You guys I am so fucking excited for this summer. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Alice gushed as changed into our swim suits upstairs.

"We missed you just as much Ali. I have no one to pester me anymore on shopping!" I laughed tying my top around my neck. I was wearing my favorite bikini. It was black with bright neon colorful flowers and patterns on it.

"We'll make up for it this summer Bells! Don't worry!"

Rose and I laughed shaking our heads and we headed down stairs.

They guys were already outside most likely getting high. I'm so glad their back for the summer Edward's complaining about "his boys" not being here was starting to get annoying.

Walking down towards them Emmett whistled when he saw us.

"Damn ladies! Where have you been all my life?"

"Holy Hell Bella! When the fuck did you get that?!" Jasper exclaimed eying my ribcage tat.

"You like?" I smiled turning to the side to show it better. He and Emmett examined it muttering curses under their breath.

"Fucking hot ain't it?" Edward grinned and I laughed shaking my head going over to the cooler to grab a beer.

I truly was excited about this summer. My best friends were back and we were going to make the most of it.

"Hey babe. Jake just called, him, Leah and everyone else on their way over on the boat." Edward said when I walked over to him sitting in his lap.

Jake and that whole group of people had been friends of ours since we were in high school. Jake and Leah have been together since before they were born or some shit like that and the others just went with the flow. We hadn't seen them in a while neither so it would be good to see them too.

"Sweet. We haven't been on the boat in a while."  
"We'll have to take it out tonight." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows at me taking a sip of his beer.  
"You such a perv." I laughed.

"But you likee ittt."

I rolled my eyes turning back towards everyone, leaning into Edward's chest.

"You look fucking fantastic by the way." Edward whispered in my ear running his hand up my thigh, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

I shivered feeling his breath run down my back and smirked back at him.

"If you're lucky you can undress me later and play."

"Don't tease. That's not nice."

I laughed kissing the corner of his mouth and the rested my head against his.

No one understood mine and Edward's relationship, but we did and that's all that mattered. Yea we didn't go around whispering I love yous, or any of that cute shit, but we still had our "romantic" moments every now and then. We were in our own category and I liked it that way. We would always just be Bella and Edward.

"Bella let's go swim!" Alice shouted jumping up off Jasper's lap pulling Rosalie with her.

Downing my beer I threw the bottle into the garbage can and stood up unbuttoning my cut off jeans, shimming out of them.

"You're gonna kill poor Edward, Bella." Emmett snickered and I looked back seeing Edward trailing his eyes over my body licking his lips.

I giggled shaking my ass a little more in his face before throwing shorts at him and started towards the lake.

"What did I say about that not being nice!" He shouted and I laughed flipping him the bird over my shoulder.

* * *

**Okie dokie. There's chapter one. Just getting you introduced to everyone and what not. Chapter 2 will be later on into the night after everyone is there, and the party is well under way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are excited for what's to come. It's gonna get interesting! :) So just sit tight cause I promise it will be worth it. **

**As you can see I am including Jake in this story(he will be in my other as well, just not in human form. Haha. No ABL doesn't have anything to do with vampires or werewolves.), but there will be not of that him being in love with Bella crap. Sorry Jakey fans but that's just not for me. I love the dude, but him and Bella do not belong together in my opinion. ~Hides behind pillow~**

**Anywho, don't forget to check out the pictures I have posted for this story on my website(the Cullen house, swan house/lake, the girls bikini's, tattoos, etc etc). The link is on my profile. I do not have pictures up of the story characters yet, but I will. I am going to work on that as soon as I post this chapter and then I'm going to work on getting my next chapter for A Better Life up. So if you're also reading that story it will be updated soon! :)****  
Until next time.  
Love,  
Gidget**


	3. Sex on Fire

**I present to you, Chapter 2 of _Dirty Little Girl_.**

**I also would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added the story too their alerts/favorites. It means a lot! I know things are not very interesting right now but I promise it's gonna start getting interesting...and very fast :) I am working on figuring out a schedule of sorts for when I will posting updates for DLG and my other story _A Better Life_. When that is all sorted out I will let you guys know.**

**Don't forget to check out all the pictures and what not on my site.(Link is on my profile).**

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all the good stuff. I do however own 2 new pair of cute sunglasses, the new Friday the 13th dvd, and the book _Dead Until Dark_. Anyone read that? I've seen a few Episode's of True Blood and I liked em. **

**ATTENTION:This story is RATED M for a reason. And you will figure that out in this chapter. ::Giggle::....You have been warned.**

**Enjoy....**

**

* * *

**_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
Head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

_You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

_And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

**Sex on Fire-Kings Of Leon**

**

* * *

****  
Edward's POV**

A couple of hours had passed and the party was well underway. There were a shit ton of people too, that's how our parties usually ended up. It would start with just the six of us, and then Jake and his people would show up, and after that everyone and their cousin were there. Alice and Jasper were in one of the lawn chairs making out so I tried to keep them out of my line of sight, Emmett and Rosalie were over playing beer pong, Emmett harassing the others playing as always. It nice was to have them back, we hadn't a party like this in years, I definitely missed it.

"Hey fucktard! Stay the fuck away from my house!"

Yep, Bella was drunk. And currently flirting it up with some random dude, nothing new there though. That girl is known for her shameless flirting. Poor bastards never got more than that though. Bella and I flirted with other people all the time, granted I only did it half the time to get a reaction out of Bella.

Watch, it's really great.

"Jessica." I smiled my most dazzling smile walking up to one of the biggest sluts of our time. No lie folks.

"Eddie!" She squealed throwing her arms around my neck.

_Fuck I hate that name. _

I thought making a face, while I hugged her back.

"How are you?" I asked while sneaking a peek at Bella.

Of course, she was watching. I smiled a little bit.

"Amazing! So glad to finally have one of your parties to go too. Yours are always the best...You're looking pretty good Edward. I haven't seen you in forever."

I grinned. "Yea, you're going to school in Cali right?"

"Mhm..." She continued to talk running her hand up and down my arm leaning in closer. I had no idea what she was saying though, I had a tendency to get em started and then ignored them.

"...So I see you and Bella aren't attached at the hipbones anymore."

I chuckled at her observation.

"Not at the moment."

Do I finally get a chance?" Jessica purred. "She's over there with that guy, so obviously she wouldn't care."

_Not in a million years and she was the only girl left on the planet would I stick my dick inside her. And Bella would definitely kick yours and my ass if I ever thought about taking you somewhere out of her sight. _

Jessica was always hopeful that Bella and I would give up, and thought she actually had a chance with me.  
Again, not fucking likely.

"You can't tell me you're not bored with her yet. You two have been fucking for years. You're not tired of it yet?" Jessica asked clearly annoyed that I wasn't interested.

"Mmm, nope." I said taking a swig of my beer.

I glanced over at Bella only to see her making her ways towards me, while the guy she had been with stopped mid sentence to see where she had gone.

_Poor fucker._

I thought smirking and looked back over to Jessica.

"It's actually better than ever." I winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey baby!" Bella smiled wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Why hello beautiful." I said wrapping an arm around her.

"Jessica, how good to see you. How have you been?" Bella asked.

You could tell by her tone she was being sarcastic. She and Jessica had never gotten along.

"Wonderful. And you?" Jessica replied just as bitchy.

"Mmm, amazing." She smiled nuzzling my neck where she was kissing. "Come on Edward, you have a promise to fulfill." Bella said taking my hand, and winked at Jessica.

"If you'll excuse us."

We turned walking away not giving Jessica time to respond.

"And just what is this promise I made?" I whispered closing the distance between me and Bella, nibbling on her earlobe.

She just smiled and winked.

"Let me get your hoodie first, it's cold down by the water."

I nodded, and followed her over to where Emmett and Rose were.

"Gonna go get some Eddie?" Emmett grinned waggly his eyebrows.

Bella laughed grabbing my hoodie off one the chairs.

"Just keep everyone away from the lake." She stated and then proceeded to pull me towards the water.

Emmett whistled and cat called behind us.

I laughed shaking my head.

"I love how he just assumes you're getting laid." Bella laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not?"

"Haha come on lover boy."

I pouted following her like the lost puppy I was.

"I brought us a lovely bottle of drink." Bella smiled as we sat down, and pulled a bottle out of the hoodie pocket.

It was a half full bottle of

Where the hell she got it from the time she walked over to me and we walked down here was beyond me. I wasn't gonna complain though, my beer had run out.

We sat by the water talking and laughing while we finished off the bottle, and before we knew it almost two hours had passed.

"Did you have a nice chat with Jessica?" Bella asked straddling my lap facing me.

"I did..we talked abut you." I replied resting my hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"Oh really?" She smiled grinding against me.

I groaned nodding. "Mhm."

Leaning into her neck placing kisses on any part of her soft, delicious skin I could find. "She was wondering if I was bored with you yet."

Bella sighed tilting her head more running her hands up through my hair.

"Like fucking you could ever get boring"

She giggled pushing me onto my back and reached down taking the hoodie she was wearing off, and then dropping her hands down to my chest.

"You know we haven't fooled around out here in a long time." She smirked running her hands up my shirt, and then drug her nails down my chest.

I grunted grinding against her.

"We're gonna do a lot more than fool around, love." I breathed turning her over so that I was on top of her.

She laughed bringing her hands to my face and pulling my lips down to hers.

The kiss was rough but still some what passionate. I loved it too, it was us. Edward and Bella.

Sliding my tongue past my own lips, I ran it over her plump bottom one. Getting the hint she part her lips letting my tongue in. Our tongues wrestled with each other, while our hands couldn't stay off of each other.

I wasn't in any mood for wasting time, I slid my hand down to the crotch of Bella's jeans. She was on fire, the heat in her sex burning the rough material. I concentrated on the seam below the zipper, knowing that pressing and rubbing it would excite her clit even more. She moaned causing my cock to throb even more for her. Running one of hand down my chest, to my own jeans, she cupped my dick rubbing.

"Ah, fuck, baby." I grunted thrusting against her hand.

"Clothes..off...now.." She panted working on the button to my jeans.

I sure as hell didn't object.

Sliding my hands behind her I all but tore her bikini top away from her beautiful body exposing my own personal heaven. I leaned down trailing hot wet kisses from her neck all the way down taking her left nipple between my lips sucking roughly.

"Fuck." She breathed digging her nails into my back.

Kicking my jeans off the rest of the way I ran my hands down her body unbuttoning her shorts sliding them along with her bottoms off her body. Bella kicked them to the side and I nudge her legs open wider settling myself between her legs.

Kissing my way back to her lips I crushed mine to hers as I used one hand to guide the head of my dick to her pussy hole, rubbing it along the length of her pussy first getting it wet with her juices.

_This is fucking heaven. Every fucking time with her is heaven. _

"Edward...now please." She begged.

"Yes ma'am."

Leaning down I pushed my tongue pasted her lips.

Our tongues danced, while I slowly began to push my cock into her wet pussy, stretching it open to accept the hardness of my body. Her hips pushed up to swallow my entire length, making both of us moan as I slid in to the hilt.

"Jesus Christ you always feel so fucking good." I panted breaking away from her lips.

Resting my hands in the sand on either side of her head, I started thrusting.

She moaned tilting her head back, and I took the opportunity to lean down assaulting her neck with my lips.

Wrapping her legs around my waist she began thrusting her hips into mine.

"Faster Edward. Harder." Bella moaned wrapping her arms around my neck.

I groaned against her skin thrusting and pumping my cock harder and harder causing her to scream out.

"So..fucking...tight." I gasped leaning up and watching her face.

_Always so fucking beautiful._

Bella threaded her fingers through my hair tightly, crying out when I rested my lips around her nipple and pulled it gently with my teeth, before releasing it and kissing my way over to the other repeating my previous actions.

"Oh god Edward." She moaned arching her back, and dropped her hands from my hair into the sand clenching her walls around my cock.

"Shit Bella." I grunted.

Leaning up on my knees, I unwrapped her legs from around me and held them by the backs of her knees plunging deeper into her.

She felt so fucking good wrapped around me, I could feel my release growing closer and closer.

"Ahhh, Baby, I'm so close...so fucking close."

"Mmm me too. Make me cum Edward." Bella whispered looking up at me, pleading with her eyes.

I groaned dropping her one of her legs and I reached my hand down between our bodies and worked her clit with thumb.

"Ohhh fuck! Shit shit shit Edward!" She screamed thrusting against my hips, her entire body quivering.

"Come on Bells. Please baby." I panted working faster and harder feeling her walls grow tighter.

I slammed into her again over and over, pinching her swollen clit between my fingers, she screamed my name as her walls clenched even tighter releasing around me, milking my cock.  
That was all I needed, I dropped down stopping myself with my hands thrusting once more, and crushed my lips to hers spilling my hot seed into her.  
Our thrusts slowed but never stopped as we rode out the amazing after waves of our orgasms.  
We were both sweaty as hell, and panting and gasping for air when our bodies finally stopped moving and collapsed against each other.

"Holy shit." Bella laughed gasping as I rolled off of her and looked over at me.  
I chuckled nodding. "I know. Fucking amazing."

"And Jessica wonders why you're not bored yet."

I laughed pulling her into my arms and leaned down pressing my lips to hers.  
We laid there a little while longer still trying to catch our breath coming down off our sex induced high.

"We need to get dressed before one of those asses decided to come down here." Bella said finally sitting up reaching for her clothes.  
I nodded in agreement grabbing my clothes and getting dressed as well.

"You're not going to put your top back on?" I asked seeing her sliding my hoodie over her head and her top still sitting beside her.  
She smiled standing up and grabbed her bikini top walking over to me, stuffing it into my pocket.

"You can hold it for me."  
"Bellaaa." I groaned  
She laughed leaning up kissing me.  
Sighing I took her hand and started walking back towards the house.

* * *

**Bad lemon or good lemon? Like I said that was my first ever edbella lemon and also the first one I have written in a long time so I am a little rusty. Hopefully once I start writing them more they'll come out better.  
Anyone else have wonderful thoughts of Tatward sexin em up by the water? ~Fans self~  
Oh! Be sure to check out my first Robert Pattinson story **_**From AZ to LA**_**. It's posted on my LiveJournal account(link on my profile). The first chapter has been posted. It's my first Rob story and although I'm super excited for it I am also very nervous. I would love to hear what you think of it so far.  
Review! :)  
Love,  
Gidget**


End file.
